OtherWorlds
by SciFiGleek
Summary: Thanks to a mysterious watch Kurt, Finn, and Rachel find themselves traveling between alternate realities, trying to find their way home. But with each world crazier than the first, will they survive the journey? Klaine. Based on Sliders.


**Welcome to my newest story! **

**Any readers who are familiar with my work will know that this story will be bizarre. And it will be, I promise you that. But, hopefully in a good way. Blaine does not appear in this chapter, but he will soon, I promise. This story is based off the television series, Sliders. However it is not necessary to have a prior knowledge of Sliders, as this is not a crossover, it just uses a similar concept. **

**So now I present...  
><strong>

**OtherWorlds**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode One: Prehistorically Modern<strong>

"Wait, why are we stopping?" Finn asked, looking out the window. Kurt had stopped the car in front of a large house on the outskirts of town. Finn recognized this house, it was supposedly haunted, and when he was younger, he and the guys would prank the old man who lived there. The ordinary pranks; TP-ing the place and stuff like that. Except now, instead of toilet paper, there was furniture and other objects that belonged _inside_ the house strewn across the lawn. "Guys come on! You were supposed to take me to my game. Besides, the old dude who lives here doesn't like me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Then next time go by yourself. Rachel and I only want to have a quick look around, right Rach?"

She nodded, getting out of the car. "Stop complaining, Finn." She carefully picked her way over the gravel driveway, Kurt and Finn following her.

Finn grumbled something and wandered off to look at an old style bicycle, one of the ones with a huge front wheel.

Noticing that she had customers, an old woman got up off her chair, waddling over to Kurt and Rachel. "Hello dearies. Looking for anything in particular?" The woman was dressed in black, a shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was in a tight bun, and she was hunched over a wooden cane.

Kurt shook his head, "Not really."

"Ah, well if you find anything you like come and find me alright." She sighed, "My poor husband had collected so much. It such a shame to get rid of it all, but I have no use for it I'm afraid," she wandered back to her chair and sat down stiffly.

Spying something interesting, Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and led him off to the other side of the yard. She had a good eye. She had noticed a table strewn with old brooches. Resting among the muddle was an antique watch.

"Look at this," Kurt said, picking up the watch. He had never seen anything like it before. It was beautiful. There were miniscule carvings on the side of planets and stars. The strap was black leather, but wasn't falling apart like you might expect of something so old. But the oddest part was the watch face itself. There was only one hand, and instead of numbers there were twelve little jewels arranged neatly. How exactly time was supposed to be shown was unclear, but to Kurt it was a wonderful accessory.

Rachel glanced at it, "That's really weird, pretty though."

"I'm getting it," Kurt said.

A loud crash startled them; Finn had knocked over the bike and was frantically trying to keep the large wheel on.

Rachel bit her lip, "We should go now."

"Yeah," Kurt found the lady and paid for the watch, apologizing profusely for his brother's behavior. They hurried back to the car. "Nice going, Finn," he said.

Fin shrugged, "Sorry, how was I supposed to know the wheel would try to kill me if I touched it?"

"It's an antique, just be glad that poor old widow didn't make you buy it," Kurt fastened the watch onto his wrist, admiring it for a moment, before putting the key in the ignition.

"So we're going to football game now, right?" Finn said from the backseat, as they turned onto a little dirt road.

Kurt glanced over at Rachel, "Should we let him go to the game?"

"Oh I don't know!" Rachel teased, "He ruined our fun at the sale today, why should we let him go and play?"

Finn moaned, "Oh come on guys!"

"I'm dating a six-foot tall four year old," Rachel sighed.

Kurt laughed, "It's taken you this long to realize…"

"Kurt!" Rachel interrupted with alarm, "What's going on with you hand."

Kurt frowned, "What?" He looked down; his left hand, the one with the watch on it, was glowing gold and the radiance was making its way up his arm. He shrieked, eyes locked on his glowing limb.

Kurt having totally forgotten about driving, the car plowed down into a ditch and rambled into a tree. Rachel was able to grab the steering wheel in time to stop the Navigator from flipping over.

The single hand on the watch was spinning frantically and Kurt was desperately trying to claw the watch off as it had seemed to adhere to his skin. "Get it off!"

Rachel and Finn joined his efforts; Finn trying to pull the watch over Kurt's hand and Rachel attempting to unlatch it. Rachel gasped, pulling her hand away from Kurt like he was contagious. And perhaps he was, because she was now also glowing, and at a much faster rate.

"What's going on?" Finn exclaimed holding up his own, glowing arm.

Kurt pulled down the sun visor, looking in the mirror. The gold light had now enveloped the entire left side of his face and was quickly making it's was across. He ran a finger over his skin, gawking at his reflection.

The light closed over the tip of his middle finger on the right hand, Kurt clenched his eyes closed and suddenly felt like he was falling.

* * *

><p>It only lasted a millisecond and the next thing he knew he had landed hard on the ground. Two other thumps told him that Finn and Rachel had joined him. Kurt kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see where he was. He could hear birds, loud squawking birds, all around him. The ground under him was damp, like it had just rained and a fern was brushing against his arm.<p>

Kurt tentatively opened an eye. They were in a forest. His car and the road were gone and there were now tracks nearby. No way of telling whether they had been taken there or if they had somehow they had been transported there. Strangely, the second seemed more likely.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked, looking up at the enormous trees that surrounded them. She had once been to the Redwoods with her dads and even those trees were not as large as these.

"Do either of you remember going down a rabbit hole?" said Kurt sarcastically, standing up and dusting himself off. "Come on let's try to find…" hearing a odd thud Kurt stopped, listening. Finn started to say something, but Kurt held a finger to his lips and hushed him. There was another thud that sounded ominously closer than the first.

Thud.

Thud.

Catching sight of something in the distance, Kurt herded his companions behind a bush, gesturing for them to be silent. As the sound drew closer, they started to hear branches breaking. A creature broke through the brush, a terrifying being none of them had ever expected to see. Kurt clamped a hand over Rachel's mouth to stop her from screaming as the monster came into sight. It was huge, scaled, with long sharp teeth. Behind it trailed a long tail.

The dinosaur stopped, sniffing the air. It must have sensed they were there. Kurt held his breath, retreating further into the brush. Finn was watching the creature with awe. Rachel's eyes were wide and she was shaking.

Seeming not to see or smell them the beast continued on its way, making the ground shake.

"What was… How could we… and that be…?" Rachel stuttered as soon as the monster was gone and she was sure it wouldn't hear her.

"Could we have traveled back in… that watch! Get rid of it!" Finn lunged for Kurt's wrist.

Kurt hopped out of reach. "No!" he snapped, "It might be our only chance to get home, unless you want to stay here."

"And how to you intend on making it take us home?" Rachel put her hands on her hips.

Kurt frowned, studying the watch. "Look," he said, "this gem is glowing. I bet it's some sort of count down." The hand was four gems away, but did seem to be moving slowly towards the glowing dot. "Four hours, perhaps?"

"Fine," Rachel sighed, "well lets try top go that long without being eaten. Let's find somewhere to hide where we can wait out the timer, if it even _is_ a timer."

They went trudging through the brush, in the opposite direction from where the dinosaur had gone. Large insects, the smallest the size sunflowers, buzzed by, not paying any attention to the humans. Rachel was muttering to herself, nothing that was comprehensible, but Kurt did hear something about "not normal."

Understatement of the century in his opinion.

Kurt glanced at his watch. The hand had moved down to the next dot, and that made sense as it seemed to Kurt that they had been walking for about an hour.

There was a buzzing in the distance, and a terrifyingly familiar thudding sound. They looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. "There!" Kurt exclaimed pushing Finn and Rachel towards a hollow formed by a tangle of tree roots.

"No, no, no," Finn said, backing away, "that's probably something's den!"

"I'd prefer to face whatever can fit in there, than the thing that is making the ground shake. Now move!" Kurt dove into the hiding space, feeling quite cramped when all three of them were crowded in side.

"Ouch that's my foot!"

"Careful where you put your elbow."

"Sorry."

"Quiet, both of you," Kurt hissed, peeking out. He wasn't particularly pleased that his head was the one that was nearest to the hollow's opening. There was a strange buzzing sound. He had heard it earlier but had been more concerned with the monstrous footsteps. The sounded like insects or like… a helicopter? Kurt looked up, and was thrown by the oddity he saw in the sky. It was a helicopter; in fact it was several helicopters, all of which were swooping around a dinosaurs head.

So not time travel… then what had happened?

The people in the back of the helicopters were throwing harpoons at the gigantic lizard. Like they were hunting it.

It was like something from a science fiction film.

The monstrous creature spun around with surprising swiftness, swiping one of the 'copters out of the air. It crashed into the ground.

Kurt burst of out the hiding place, waving his hands to get the attention of one of the helicopters still in the air. "Hey! Over here! Help us!"

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Finn tried to pull him back.

"Trying to get them to save us," Kurt exclaimed, brushing him away.

"Yes, but now that thing has seen us instead," Rachel squeaked. "Get back in here!"

By some twist of fate, the huge dinosaur bearing down on them got the attention of the people in the helicopters. One of them broke off from the others, hovering up and down above where Kurt was standing. A rope ladder was dropped and as soon as all three teenagers had grabbed on, the helicopter shot away as the dinosaur snapped at their hiding place among the roots. It looked up at them, disappointed that its prey had been pulled away.

The trio held onto the rope for dear life. Out of reach of the dinosaur, the 'copter stopped and hovered to allow the teenagers to climb up. The remaining three helicopters continued to swoop around the beast, bullets being shot at it and harpoons being thrown.

Kurt was the first to clamber into the cabin, followed by his brother and friend. He looked down, his stomach lurching at the extreme height.

There were two other people in the helicopter's cabin, both of which were dressed in matching black and grey outfits that must have been a uniform of some sort. The woman had her hair in a tight bun and had a militaristic look to her. The man was rather intimidating. It was clear to see that he was very tall, even though he was currently sitting down. His graying hair was cut short to his scalp and he had a hard jaw line.

"What," he barked, "we're the three of you thinking?"

The teens were silent, completely intimidated by the man.

"Going out in the Outer Lands!" he continued, still shouting extremely loudly, "If we hadn't been here when we we're then you would have been that things next meal. We ought to put you right back down and let you find your own way back to the City."

"Commander," the woman said, "let them explain themselves."

"We didn't intend on going anywhere near those monsters!" Kurt exclaimed boldly. Rachel and Finn looked at him, astonished that he had found the pluck to respond to the militaristic man. "We don't even know how we got _here_. I'm sorry that we interrupted your hunt or whatever, but can you please get us as far away from that creature as possible!"

* * *

><p>The helicopter took them over the treetops towards a huge city nestled into the mountainside nearby. Despite the city's odd location, it was amazingly modern. Towers poked out of the mountain, shuttles tying them together.<p>

Moving away to another location, the other three helicopters had a great amount of the now slain creature in a sling between them, further solidifying Kurt's theory of a hunt of some kind. Their helicopter landed on a platform.

The teens were led out of the helicopter by the Commander, who came to attention at the approach of several uniformed men.

"Commander Jenyt," a tall man said. He was so tall that he seemed to have outgrown his hair, as his head was bald but he did have a rather luscious beard. "Why did you not land on the docks with the rest of the… Who are these children?"

Out of the corner, Kurt noticed Rachel flinching at the description. She wasn't one for being treated like a child. She wanted to be a star and being thought of as a kid wouldn't do anything for that goal.

The Commander glared at the three, "We found them in the Outer Lands. They..."

He trailed off as a man came running onto the platform, looking rather disheveled. "Where is she?" the man shouted, pushing his way over to the Commander, grabbing his jacket so that they were face to face. "Danetia, where is she? She wasn't at the docks."

"Her 'copter went down," the Commander pulled the man off of his jacket with a growl, "It couldn't be helped. Her sacrifice shall be remembered. Go home Puck."

Finn blinked at the name, it was Puck. He hadn't recognized him at first, as this Puck had a long scar down his face, and his hair was overgrown and matted.

"Gods, do you think I'm just goin' to sit here and morn her? No way!" Puck exclaimed, "She's tough, she's still out there. Get a search party together…"

"Go home Puck," the Commander said forcefully.

"Puck dude, it's me." Finn said, "What's going on here?"

Puck frowned, "I'm sorry do I know you." He shook his head, turning to the Commander. "Look, if you let me have the 'copter, I'll pay you a thousand credits for it. If I don't come back then you can have it all alright."

"Can't say no to that," the Commander said, tossing him what must have been the keys, although Puck caught and pocketed them before they could be seen clearly.

"Oh no," Kurt said suddenly. Rachel and Finn looked to him. "We need to go with him."

"Your insane," Rachel stared at him.

Kurt held up his wrist, which was horribly lacking a certain watch.

"I thought you said it wouldn't come off!" Finn exclaimed.

"It wasn't! Hey wait up!" Kurt ran over to Puck, who was already starting up the helicopter's engine. "We're coming with you." Behind him, Finn and Rachel nodded earnestly.

Puck shrugged, "Fine, just don't get in my way."

* * *

><p>So they found themselves heading back toward the forest and its unreal inhabitants. The two trips had taken a few hours and it seemed that their time was running out to find the watch. There couldn't be more than an hour left.<p>

Puck set the helicopter down in a clearing a few yards from where the woman he had mentioned, Danetia, had crashed hers. They could just see smoke rising from over a nearby hill. "Watch out for Snappers," Puck grunted as he jumped down to the muddy ground.

"Snappers?" Rachel asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, um Snappers," Puck gestured with his hands to indicate something about a foot tall.

"Compsognathus?" Finn guessed. Kurt and Rachel stared at him, not used to him knowing long words. He shrugged, "What? I liked dinosaurs when I was a kid."

"Okay then what is…?" Rachel began, interrupted by Finn.

"Oh you know. Remember when I made you watch Jurassic Park? They're the ones that you thought were cute until they killed that guy."

"Yeah, well, I thought they were cute when I knew they were millions and millions of years extinct, I really don't want to see one for real. So boys, if it's alright for you I'm going to stay here." She retreated back into the helicopter, sitting in the pilot's seat, her arm crossed.

"Suit yourself," Puck smirked, "but Snappers have a taste for annoying brunettes so I'm _sure_ they would find you delicious. And that necklace of yours, they'll see it a mile away, they like shiny things. If you stay here _alone_…"

Rachel squeaked, jumping out of the helicopter and clinging onto Finn's arm. She ran her hand over the gold necklace hanging around her neck which read "Finn".

They traipsed through the forest, toward the smoke, Puck clearing the path with a knife. Kurt didn't even care that his designer jeans were getting torn; he just wanted to find the watch and get out of there.

What they found when they reached the hill's peak was not a pleasant sight. There was a group of velociraptors surrounding the wreckage of the crashed helicopter. A pair of them was fighting over what looked horribly like a human arm.

Rachel gasped and buried her face into Finn's chest. He held her close. Kurt clamped a hand over his mouth and deposited the contents of his stomach into a nearby bush.

Puck was staring at the carnage, a numb, defeated expression on his face. "I can't have been too late! I can't!"

Kurt looked up, wiping the vomit off the sides of his mouth. "Puck, what do you think you're doing?" Puck was racing down the hill, a gun in his hand. He was shooting the creatures, but it wasn't doing much good as the 'raptors greatly outnumbered him. Within seconds he had met the same fate as Danetia; there was nothing the three teenagers could have done to save him.

"Run!" Kurt said, pushing Finn back the way they had came and helping his drag Rachel along, as she seemed to be too shocked to have functioning motor movement. They scrambled through the bushes, not caring if their faces were getting scratched and not taking the time to check if the 'raptors were even chasing them. Rachel tripped, and Finn pulled her to her feet.

They returned to the helicopter, piling inside and slamming the doors shut. Rachel was crying, her whole body shaking.

Kurt was silent, going through every possible scenario in his head of what he could have done to prevent his friend's death.

Finn was the most shook up, having just seen his best friend, though different he may have been, devoured by monstrous lizards. His head was in his hands. "Kurt, get us out of here."

Kurt nodded, climbing forward into the pilot's seat. He was about to key on the engine when he noticed that one very important thing was missing. "Puck had the keys," he said quietly.

Finn swore. "Maybe we can hotwire it," he moved to the seat next to Kurt and they got to work prying off the dashboard.

Rachel, who had been staring out the window, suddenly spoke up. "Hey guys you need to see this."

"What?" Kurt asked, busy fiddling with a couple of wires. Growing up helping his dad in his tire shop had advantages when it came to breaking stereotypes.

"I found the watch," Rachel pointed out the window. Outside was one of those… "It's a Snapper," she said. The little creature looked like what would happen if someone was to mix a kangaroo and an iguana. It was small with a long neck and long legs, and it looked like it ought to have fur but it didn't. Despite its small figure, it had a set of very long teeth. Around its neck hung the watch.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Kurt moaned. He now remembered Puck mentioning something about the animals liking shiny objects, although at the time he had just assumed that he was just teasing Rachel and trying to freak her out a little bit.

There was a rattling sound from the direction of the pilot's seat. "I'll take care of this, you two stay here." Finn was getting out of the helicopter, having found a gun.

"Get back here!" Despite his better judgment, Kurt got out too, following his brother, Rachel at his heels.

Finn raised the gun, biting his tongue as he lined up the shot. It totally missed its mark, hitting the ground at least a yard away from the Snapper. The creature looked up, startled, and raced off into the brush.

"Oh, great now look what you've done!" Kurt started to say, but before he could the creature got stuck on a bush, the watch stuck on a branch.

Nearing it, Finn aimed to shot the squirming animal.

"Oh Finn don't!" Rachel exclaimed, putting her hand on his and lowering the gun. He opened his mouth to say something about now not being the time for PETA sympathies, when she continued. "They travel in packs, remember? You shoot this one and it will just annoy all its friends."

This left the tricky problem of how to get the watch off it and get a safe distance away before it could bite their faces off. And they had to figure something out soon, because the watch was seconds from running out of time.

"Back away, both of you," Kurt ordered, kneeling next the animal. It barred its teeth, and made a noise that was between a hiss and a growl. Kurt moved quickly, grabbing the creatures head to stop it from biting him as he slipped the watch off and onto his wrist. He held onto the creatures head until the single hand reached the glowing jewel. At that very second, he released the animal and turned grabbing on to Finn and Rachel. The three began to glow as the Snapper stood, seeming to regain its wits. It turned on them, pouncing onto them a moment to late as they vanished.

* * *

><p>Kurt fell onto a paved street, Finn and Rachel landing next to him. It was dark, street lights eliminating the night. There was a couple of people nearby, drunk and shouting loudly to each other as they left a bar. Wonderfully, there was not a dinosaur in sight. But they weren't in Lima…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What did I just get myself into?<strong> **Please review** **and if you have an idea for a alternate reality, please tell me.**** This story will be very dependent on prompts.**** Expect a new chapter sometime next week. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
